


Lo! the Celestial Clockwork Runs On

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom, Physics (Anthropomorphic), math - Fandom
Genre: Differential Equations (are not terrifying.), Mathematics, Notes from PDEs, Other, Ridiculous, contains references to language trivia (which may not be suitable for physics students), contains somewhat advanced mathematics (which may not be suitable for liberal arts majors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Lo! the Celestial Clockwork Runs On

"I wanted," said α quietly in the darkness that now surrounded the page on which all of them lived, "to tell you I quite enjoy knowing you're up there."

"Up where?" β, who had been wondering how electrical current would feel, asked from further down the page relative to its conventional orientation.

"Wasn't the value the hand plotted with three of us?" 

"No, no, they lost a negative sign in the previous step. Imagine forgetting a2 \+ 2ab + b2! I'm down here." β was something like the more pragmatic of the two.

"Well," α primly reconsidered, "I do like knowing you're down there then. And actually knowing where you are."

"How passive-aggressive!" an eavesdropping g declared from the opposing sheet.

"Be quiet," λ exclaimed. "I want my _own_ space."

"Are we above you?" φ timidly inquired.

"In more ways than one," said λ beside it. The others remained awkwardly quiet, unsure who was being addressed, and then λ felt compelled to explain awkwardly, "Because we're not just simple complex numbers, you know."

"What an oxymoron," said g.

"I'm not a moron, as you well know." λ retorted. "We're part of a differential equation here."

"Sure," φ allowed, "but you said 'simple complex,' which... look. We haven't been the same, you know, not since our old love arrangement got broken up and ς got together with n. Although Σ took up summation and hadn't looked the same since."

"Yes, I know about that almost Semitic relationship you had." g grumbled. 

"Too bad our words had to have vowels then." λ commented with a regretful but almost lascivious tone.

"Hey!" u, who was often shunned for a tendency to go on about length contraction and think of nothing but, complained. "Vowels are important, too. And I was just about to understand simultanaity when you made that hurtful remark."

"Shut up. We don't even know what you are, yet," g answered.

"But--" u (and perhaps even the neighboring v as well) was silenced by the book being opened and another equation being set out in thin carbon...

* * *

"Well," β pronounced once they were undisturbed again on that next page. "I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

"Beginning? What are you talking about?!" α asked, all the while staring at a particular member of their new companions.

"Well, yes," ω, whom they were looking at so intently, remarked primly, "it's exceedingly interesting how the physical properties are related"

"No, no," β insisted. "I mean with you. I know we're only laying out a truism to start--what was it--making a packet, but I should very much like to keep seeing you--to get cozy."

"I've never been so near you and I quite like it!" α squeaked. "If only we didn't have that x to contend with."

"X is quite tame, if frequently mysterious, and prone to too often remaining horizontal, at least in my view. Doesn't β hang around with _i_ a great deal?" ω said in return.

"We both do, but it is only a working relationship--" α answered wistfully.

"Well, then, I'll be around. I wouldn't mind seeing more of both of you?" ω offered, before their rendezvous was interrupted by a protest march of the C-K union, proclaiming their perennial desire for greater differentiation between their various roles...


End file.
